Remembrance
by Tessa-224
Summary: I thought that only happened in threepenny novels! Post HotU, the hero loses her memory.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights, but I'm sure you knew that.

Remembrance

It wasn't surprising that she couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before, from the way she felt she guessed it had been spent in a tavern.

She was surprised to find, however, that she couldn't remember anything else either.

Raising a hand to her forehead, she tried opening her eyes. A tall blur was pacing at her bedside. When it saw her, it rushed to the door and spoke.

"She's awake. Get the healer."

The blur began to clear into a man. A man with crimson hair and… horns?

He sat down beside her and held her hand. "My love, how do you feel? When I find whoever did this…"

Moistening her lips, she tried to speak. "What happened?"

"You were poisoned, I brought you back to the city."

"Oh, thank you… and… who are you?"

The question clearly startled him, but before he could recover enough to answer, the healer bustled into the room.

- - -

"Memory loss?" the redhead's face was a picture of disbelief. "I thought that only happened in threepenny novels! What kind of poison does that?"

"A rare one," the healer replied, simply.

The elven patient reached around to her shoulder blade and placed her hand over the bandaged poison-arrow wound. "So I'm a rarity. That must be the most interesting thing I've done all year."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," the healer smiled warmly, "your adventures are widely known."

"Except to me, apparently." The patient raised an eyebrow. "What about my memory?"

"Well, I can't say when it will return. It may happen gradually, or all at once."

"Or not at all?"

"I don't think that's likely." the healer answered kindly, "Your memories are still in there, you'll find them again."

- - -

As soon as the healer had left the room the elf swung her legs over the side of the bed and began pulling her boots on.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I want to go back to wherever it is that I live. Or… where we live?" she looked at the man questioningly and he nodded. "Take me home, then."

"You were just poisoned," the man reminded her gently, concern in his strange blue eyes.

"But I'm fine, really. Even my headache is going away. Constitution of a rothe beast."

"And just as strong willed as ever." The man smiled a little in spite of himself.

"Am I? Well... good." She folded her arms across her chest. "Please. Take me home."

"It's dark outside. Besides, you should rest."

"I already rested. How long was I unconscious anyway?"

"Sixteen hours." The tiefling answered quietly.

"Oh…" she had been bracing herself to hear 'days' or 'weeks' "…that's not so bad."

"Not so bad?" he repeated the words as if he couldn't believe them. "Those hours were the longest of my life!"

The elf sat back down on the bed, feeling bad for upsetting him. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"Let's compromise. If we stay, just until tomorrow morning, I'll use the time to answer any questions you have, starting with the one you asked earlier. My name is Valen. Valen Shadowbreath."

"And who am I?" She felt ridiculous for having to ask.

"Lyla. Lyla Lucerne."

"And we're…" Lyla paused awkwardly, not knowing how to phrase the question "… in love?"

Valen nodded. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"Nothing… but judging by what I thought when I woke up, I'm no stranger to hangovers."

"Perhaps, but you're not a drunkard, if you're worried."

"Well, if I don't spent my days drinking, what do I do?"

"You're a ranger. We've been working in the woods you grew up in."

Lyla thought for a moment, taking in all the information she had. She'd covered the basics, but nothing was coming back to her.

"Tell me a story. One about yourself that you've told me before."

"Let me see…" Valen searched his mind for a story that didn't contain too much angst and bloodshed. There weren't many, but he thought they'd both had more than enough of that sort of thing for one day.

"I told you of the time…"

- - -

It wasn't long before Valen fell asleep, sprawled awkwardly over the bed. Lyla supposed that he'd been awake and worrying all the time she'd been asleep, and felt a little ashamed of not realising how tired he must have been.

She folded a blanket over him, then settled into an armchair to wait for morning.

(tbc)

(reviews and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.)


	2. Chapter Two

Lyla gazed around the single room of the cabin she and Valen had been staying in. It was nothing fancy, but it was warm and tidy, with a fireplace, a small table with two chairs and a bed just big enough for two.

"We've only been here for a few days, and we weren't planning on staying long." Valen spoke as he lit the fire; "We've been travelling for years now, though we have discussed finding something more permanent… someday."

"It's nice. Cosy. I like it," she said sincerely.

"Luxury compared to some places we've stayed." Valen stood and turned to face her. "My lady, you must be tired after that journey. Maybe you should--"

He was stopped mid-sentence by a look that clearly said 'stop fussing.'

"Sit down and let me make you some tea, at least." he finished.

"All right," she complied by taking a seat at the table while Valen hung a large kettle over the fire, "but I'd like to get back to doing whatever it is that I normally do, if you'll tell me what that is."

"We came here because a band of poachers has been operating in the area. You believe they're looking for a white stag that has lived in the area for longer than anyone can remember. You said, 'Its always white stags poachers are after. It's a shame we cant just dye them brown.'"

"So they're most likely the ones who poisoned me."

"I believe so."

"Has anyone been watching the forest while we've been away?"

"There's a Druid camp not too far from here. They're quite capable."

"If they can take care of things, why are we here?"

"This is where you grew up, you wanted to help. Also, I've never been here before, and you left a long time ago, so this seemed like the perfect opportunity to visit."

"So I've taken you to my childhood home to meet my family, all those sorts of things?"

"I'm sorry my lady. You don't have any family left." Valen told her as gently as he could.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't even remember them." Lyla wiped her eyes quickly. "This whole thing is just so… disorienting."

They sat in silence.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Valen grimaced a little at how clumsy he sounded, but he'd caught Lyla's interest.

"We have a bath?"

"Well… it's not much."

Valen retrieved a metal tub from the corner and placed it near the fire.

Once it was with water, he handed Lyla a small bag.

"You like to use these herbs in your bath. I'll wait outside; there's some training equipment out there. I won't be far away, call me if you need anything."

Lyla thanked him and he left.

'Its strange,' she thought as she lowered herself into the tub, 'we live here together, but I'm like a guest.'

She sprinkled some of the herbs on the surface of the water. Dried green leaves and purple petals swirled around her with every small movement. The smell was comforting.

There were some large scars across her collarbone, and smaller ones on her arms and legs.

Lyla ran her fingers across them. She supposed they were inevitable for an adventurer; souvenirs from battles she didn't remember.

Maybe she would ask how she got them. Maybe she was better off not knowing.

- - -

Valen's flail struck at the practice dummy until its base splintered and it skidded away into some bushes. He took several deep breaths before following the path it left in the fallen leaves.

"I'll fix it tomorrow," he thought, "at least there's something I can fix."

(tbc soon)


	3. Chapter Three

"Uh, do I have a nightdress… or pyjamas?" Lyla was getting used to asking these sorts of questions.

Valen opened a drawer and handed her a large black shirt.

"What happened to the arm?" Lyla asked, wriggling her fingers through some holes in the sleeve.

"It used to be one of my shirts. I was trying to make friends with your companion animal; a badger named Boz. He plays rough, but I didn't know that. You laughed and decided to keep the shirt as a souvenir of the occasion."

"Hmm, so I'm the kind of person who laughs at people getting mauled by badgers."

"Only when it's funny." Valen smiled and turned his back so that she could change.

When she climbed into the bed, he started unpacking a bedroll.

"Do you usually sleep on the floor?"

"I thought… well, I'm like a stranger to you, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I appreciate that," Lyla gave him a small smile, "but I want things to be as normal as possible, within obvious limits, of course. You haven't given me any reason not to trust you, and I must have trusted you before, so… climb in."

The bed wasn't large, but she moved over to make space and Valen climbed under the covers.

They both lay staring at the ceiling.

"This is a little awkward, isn't it?" Lyla rolled over and propped her head up on her hand.

"It's a little strange." Valen admitted.

"Why don't you tell me how we met. Did our eyes meet across a crowded battlefield? Did I rescue you from a deep, dark dungeon?"

"What makes you think I was the one that needed to be rescued?" Valen asked, bemused.

"I just assumed." Lyla grinned.

"Well, we met in the Underdark. You quite literally appeared out of nowhere."

"What? Like, zap! Ta-da!"

"Just like that."

"I suppose I know how to make an entrance."

"I have to admit, I was a little suspicious of you at first."

"I don't think I can blame you, if I turned up unannounced like that."

After Valen gave a brief explanation about their struggle against the Valsharess, they settled into a more comfortable silence.

"Lyla?"

"Hmm?"

Valen wanted to say that he loved her, but he imagined the awkward silence that would follow and settled for saying,

"Pleasant dreams, my lady."

"Goodnight, Valen."

- - -

Lyla slept better than she believed she would, and when she woke up Valen had already prepared breakfast and was tending to the fire. She took her place at the table.

"Are you all right? You look a little pale." Valen asked, sitting down across from her.

"I feel a little bit… never mind. I'm sure I'll be alright, after a cup of tea." It was then that she noticed the small pile of books on the table.

"What are these?" she asked, picking one up and leafing through it.

"You keep journals on your adventures," Valen explained, "Information about quests, mostly. I remembered them when we were talking last night, and I thought they might be of some use."

"Fantastic," Lyla grinned, looking through the pile.

"What's this one?" She held up a battered novel, "Hordes of the Underdark by Deekin Scalesinger?"

"All about our first adventure together, although Deekin did use a little dramatic licence."

They ate in silence; Lyla absorbed in the books, Valen in his thoughts.

"I thought that after breakfast we might find out if your skills have been affected, if that's all right with you."

"All right? Absolutely."

"I hate to bring it up, but whoever attacked you is bound to return, and--"

"And we'll both feel better if I can defend myself."

- - -

Lyla closed her eyes and listened to the rustle of leaves in the wind. She felt comfortable in the woods, even though they were still unfamiliar.

Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath and raised her bow.

Arrow after arrow hit the centre of the target. Valen watched, silently filled with joy.

When she turned to face him, her smile told him she felt the same way.

Something in her face stiffened and she crept toward him.

"Can you hear that?" she whispered, "Deer, east of here." She smiled triumphantly.

"Your skills don't seem to be affected. Still, I think one more test is needed." Valen picked up two wooden staves and threw one to her, "Friendly combat."

"About your tail…" Lyla said thoughtfully, weighing the staff in her hands.

"What? I have a tail?" Valen spun around, trying to see.

Lyla laughed, "I just wondered if it's a target when you're fighting. Your armour doesn't cover it."

"Why don't you find out?"

Valen raised his staff and they sparred until Lyla saw her chance and swung towards Valen's tail. While her attention was diverted Valen used his staff to sweep her feet out from under her and she landed on her backside with a thud.

"You see, it's more of a distraction than a target. Are you hurt?" he held out his hand to help her up.

"I'm fine. I should have guessed that would happen." she took his hand and yanked him down next to her. "And you should have guessed I'd do that."

"You do seem to get me every time." Valen confessed, picking some grass out of his armour.

"I should probably start to wonder if you like it then," Lyla mused, then changed the subject. "So what do you think? Are we ready to track down some poachers?"

"Let's go."

(tbc)


	4. Chapter Four

That night Lyla lay awake, trying to make sense of the past two days.

She had skills she didn't remember learning; a life she didn't remember living, and no luck in finding the people responsible for it all.

Valen had thrown an arm around her in his sleep, but she didn't mind, how could she mind?

She placed her own arm around him and Valen smiled and murmured something in his sleep. Delighted with the reaction she brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face and he began to wake.

"Hmm-sorry," Valen mumbled sleepily. He moved to take his arm away, but she held him where he was.

"Don't be sorry. There's something I want to ask you, if you're awake enough."

"Ask."

"I want to know if I'm the same person that I was before, if that makes any sense. Apart from my memory… am I still myself?"

Valen thought for a few moments.

"After what you've experienced in the past two days anybody could be forgiven for not being themselves, but you've faced it as you face everything, focused on what has to be done."

"I don't know what else to do. I thought if I acted normally, then I would remember, but it hasn't worked."

"It's only been two days."

"And if it never returns?"

"I'm sure that it will return, with time. Until that happens, I suppose it's best to concentrate on making new memories, and I hope they'll be pleasant ones."

"I suppose you're right." Lyla sighed. "I'd be lost without you, Valen. I'm glad you're here with me."

"Hearing you say that, it means a lot to me." Valen answered softly.

She put her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and they lay in the dark together until the serenity was broken, along with a window.

An arrow shattered the pane and struck the wall by their bed.

Lyla crept to the window; three figures stood in the middle of the path, a short distance from the cabin.

"Surrender to us and you won't be hurt." A calm voice came from the group.

"Surrender? And who would we be surrendering to?" Lyla replied.

"You'll find out, in due time."

"What do you want from us?"

"It is not our place to explain. We are only here to collect you."

"And if I refuse to be collected?"

"We will take you by force."

"Hmm," Lyla considered the options, "Force it is then."

She raised her bow and sent an arrow through the broken pane into the speaker.

Valen rushed forward finished the other two. He waited, prepared for another attack from hidden reinforcements. When none came he knelt to check the bodies for any clue to where they came from or who had sent them.

Finding nothing, he turned back towards Lyla when a dart struck his neck. He growled with pain and anger, then staggered sideways.

"Valen!" Lyla cried and dashed towards him, but was grabbed from behind before she could reach him. An arm slipped around her throat and squeezed, and the world faded away.

(tbc)


	5. Chapter Five

"Why..?"

Lyla sat up and tried to clear the cobwebs from her mind. Lifting herself off the dusty cave floor, she looked around the small cell she was in.

"Why do I keep getting knocked out?"

A torch on the opposite wall threw the long shadow of a man across the cell. He approached the bars, careful not to get too close.

"Ah, awake I see." The man wore robes and a smug expression. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Isader and this is my laboratory."

He gestured across the room at alchemist's apparatus and a small writing desk. "Only temporary, of course. I'll be moving up in the world very soon. You should feel lucky that you're getting to meet me before I'm famous."

Lyla looked at him but said nothing.

"Hmm, I was expecting more outrage; more questions, like 'who are you, why did you bring me here?' that sort of thing," Isader said, crossing his arms.

"I didn't think I'd need to ask, you're obviously dying to tell me."

"The white stag. I want it. The antlers mostly, but I'm sure I can find a use for the rest of it; you never know when a you might need a white stag. My workers, I'm afraid, weren't quite up to the task, not to mention that I lost some of them capturing you. The few I have left are terribly loyal though," he grinned, "thanks to a special concoction I add to their meals."

"You're the one who poisoned me."

"Yes. Clever little potion I mixed up. My men were supposed to grab you so I could use you to track the stag while your memory was absent. The great hero, willingly working for me." Isader smiled at the thought, then grew serious, "That creature of yours ruined everything."

They stood in silence.

"Well, don't you want to know where he is?" Isader barely suppressed a giggle.

"Of course I do, and I know that you can't wait to tell me. So stop wasting time." Lyla replied, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

Isader stepped aside and gestured to where Valen was slumped against the wall, shackled by his hands.

"What have you done to him?" Lyla asked as calmly as she could.

"He'll get the antidote when I get my stag. If you take too long..." he drew a line across his throat. "He never wakes up. It's another poison of my own making, a rather stunning one, I must say."

Isader laughed at his own joke. "Stunning, get it? Why don't you laugh?"

"I was too busy thinking that if I hadn't already made up my mind to hurt you, that pun would be reason enough."

"Such an angry young woman… but I suppose I would be touchy too, if the only thing I could find to love me was a monster," Isader sneered.

Lyla stood in stunned silence then burst into tears.

"I don't remember how I ended up with him… I don't even know why we're together," she sobbed.

"Uh, there-there, calm down now," Isader said, flustered. He had expected anger, not this.

"I woke up two days ago and found myself living with that… that thing!" Lyla cried, "How am I supposed to calm down? I thought I could go on with my life the way I found it, but…" She rested her forehead against the bars in despair.

"Well, it doesn't have to be that way." Isader purred, inching closer.

"You think I could leave Valen? You don't think a demon is going to let me go that easily, do you?"

"He's already unconscious. Say the word and I'll take care of him, permanently." His smile suggested how happy it would make him.

"Where would I go? I don't have a memory. I don't even know who I am, apart from what he's told me."

"Everybody knows you," Isader soothed, "you're in books, bards sing of your deeds, you don't need him. We'd go far with our combined talents, if you'll agree to work for me."

"Only work?" she wiped her eyes and smiled shyly.

"Well, I'm sure we could do a little more than that. I can give you power, fame; everything you could ever want. Together, we'd be unstoppable."

"How can I refuse such an offer?"

Isader moved forward, smiling at the plans forming in his mind. Lyla reached an arm through the bars and slid her hand over his cheek, through his hair and then around to the back of his neck as she drew him closer to her.

"Let's see how you like being knocked out," she snarled suddenly, cracking his head against the metal bars.

"Delusional little man. I can't believe you fell for that."

Lyla found the keys to the cells in his pocket; then opened the door and dragged his unconscious body inside. After locking him in she began franticly searching his desk.

"Antidote… antidote…" she muttered to herself.

"No need."

"Valen?" Lyla rushed to unchain him. "He said, I thought…"

"He was bluffing. That poison was enough to knock me out, but not enough to kill a man with demon blood in his veins. I thought maybe if I kept still and waited until he moved close enough… but you had a similar plan."

"I should have guessed that was why he had you chained up. I'm so glad you're all right," Lyla said, throwing her arms around him.

"That's a relief, there was a moment when I thought you wouldn't be so pleased."

Lyla looked stricken and shook her head sharply.

"I didn't mean any of those things, Valen. I was--"

"I know, my lady." Valen interrupted, "You obviously should have been an actress."

"You're one to talk, playing possum like that."

She smiled at him, and when Valen reached out to wipe the wet trail the tears had left on her cheek, he couldn't resist leaning in to gently kiss her. The kiss was slow, as their first had been. It _was_ like having two first kisses, and Valen only hoped Lyla would be able to remember both of them soon.

When the moment had passed Lyla stood and held out a hand to help Valen. He got to his feet, then staggered a little.

"Are you all right?" Lyla put an arm around his waist to steady him.

"Still a little woozy."

"Sit back down and rest, just for a little while. We need to figure out how to get out of here anyway. I don't know how many 'loyal servants' he has, but I don't think we're going to be able to negotiate our way out."

"Our equipment must be here somewhere," Valen said from his place resting against the wall while Lyla searched. She returned with their weapons and a large book.

"I think the city guard will be interested in reading these plans to drug the water supply and take control of the city. He seems to have kept detailed accounts of everything, for future generations to marvel at, no doubt." Lyla shook her head.

"He may have a crowd at his feet yet, if they put him in stocks for children to throw vegetables at."

Valen stood again, steadier this time.

"That only leaves the matter of how we're going to get out of here. Even if we leave Isader here for the city guards to pick up later, it won't be easy. We don't know how many 'loyal servants' he has, and I'd rather not risk you in combat right now."

"That might be wise," Valen conceded, "We might find a way to sneak past them, I suppose…"

A strange look came over Lyla's face.

"When I was a child I fell through a gap in the forest floor into a cave. I broke my arm and learned to be more careful… I know this place. This cave is small, compared to some, but there are several gaps…I remember."

Her eyes shone like a cloud had been lifted from her.

"Only one memory, but… if we can make it to the end of the passage outside of this room there's a gap big enough for us to climb out of, if you're able."

Valen stepped forward to embrace her.

"Getting stronger by the minute."

(tbc)


	6. Epilogue

Valen was glad when they finally returned to the cabin.

On their journey back from the city Lyla had been talkative at first. sharing the things she was beginning to remember. Memories of her mother, and of a song that she had first heard Valen sing in the Underdark, and that he was happy to sing to her again.

She grew quiet towards the end of the journey, seemingly lost in thought.

After they had covered the broken window and cleaned up the glass, Lyla insisted that Valen should rest. He was going to remind her of how she had felt about being fussed over, but since she was planning to rest with him, well, who was he to argue?

He looped an arm around her, she rested her head on his shoulder and they lay in the soft glow of firelight, listening to the rain outside.

"There's something else I remembered, something I need to talk to you about," Lyla began nervously and took a deep breath before continuing.

"It was important to me that we visit here now, because we won't be able to travel around so much in a few months time. I was planning to tell you once the stag was safe."

She raised her head so that she could see his face.

"I'm pregnant, Valen."

Valen was silent for a long moment. Lyla scanned his face for any clue to how he felt, but it remained still.

"You're… not pleased?" She dropped her eyes.

"Pleased?" he caught her chin in his hand and returned her eyes to his, "My love, I… I've never been more pleased. It's…"

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

Valen nodded, placing a hand on her still-flat stomach.

"We're going to have a child…" he murmured, the words seemed to make it more real to him, then his smile told her everything she needed to know.

Lyla pressed her lips to his and he returned the kiss with joy, but when he pulled away there was worry in his eyes.

"You were poisoned. What if-- I mean, our child could have been harmed."

"We have to hope for the best," Lyla's voice was soothing, even though fear twisted in her own heart, "The poison didn't have any lasting effects on my health, only my memory, and that has to be a good sign. Besides, he or she is our child. They're tough."

"I'm sure you're right." Valen agreed, although he made up his mind to check with a healer as soon as possible.

Determined not to spoil what should be a happy occasion with worry, he turned his thoughts to something lighter.

"Do you remember the first time we discussed children?"

"In Cania. You said you'd love a child."

"And you suggested we start right away," he chuckled, "It was a bit cold out for that."

"I wanted you all to myself for a little while anyway." Lyla smiled impishly.

"We've led a good life together... although I did picture us being married by now."

"As long as we love each other nothing else matters to me." Lyla said, setting her head back on Valen's shoulder. "We can work out the little details later."

"There was a time when I wouldn't have dared to imagine that my life could turn out so well. I love you, Lyla."

"I love you Valen. I don't know how I could ever have forgotten you."

The End

(Thanks to everyone who reviewed.)


End file.
